


（带卡）星球陷落

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 2020年旗木卡卡西生贺~双晓if，送卡卡西一只万花筒。要幸福！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 24





	（带卡）星球陷落

空气越发湿润，丝线一样沉沉绵绵地绕上了身。

已近深夜，视野受限，但仅凭这降雨前的气息，旗木卡卡西便能感觉到，雨之国就在前方。他又走了一小段路，亮着稀疏灯火的城市轮廓影影绰绰地出现在眼前。他逐渐察觉出一丝不对劲——往常在这个距离下，雨已经下起来了。算了算日期，今天也并非周日……怪事。佩恩通常不愿意将作为重要侦查手段的大雨平息下来。

不过雨云还是压在忍村的上空，遮星蔽月，隐约可见高耸的塔尖几乎刺伤紧逼而来的铅云。充沛的水汽也能够证明，这场雨随时都有再度下起来的可能性。他才从北境回来，那儿的风刮得脸颊阵阵发涩，雪又细又干，漫天飘泼，下雪的日子里他总得多打几个喷嚏。才习惯了那种干燥，他又回到雨之国，走进这蚕茧似的湿润气候中。倒是不讨厌，其实还相当怀念，但正因用身体就能体会出两地气候的差异，才越发清晰地意识到，自己究竟在这次休假中旅行了多远……他甚至在一栋雪山顶上的小木屋里住了几天。夜间停了雪，星辰晶莹剔透，屋主挂着霜的骸骨散落在门前的廊柱下，寒夜冷冷清清。卡卡西在那具骸骨旁坐下，抱了膝盖，望着仿佛触手可及的星空发呆——那个位置确实很适合观星。

他没有选择穿过哨卡入境，而是抄小路进入忍村。

尽管穿着黑底红云袍子的人不会被拦下，但一想到迢迢路途的末端……前来迎接自己的是素不相识的哨兵，他就觉得有些没劲。他这次远行，明面上说是休假，其实只是宇智波带土在行动前用于支开他的借口。明明说好了两人协力，写轮眼才能凑为最强的一双，但带土原来也有不想带上他的时候……往北方走去时，这新鲜的发现令他心口发堵。路途尽头的人是哨兵固然没劲，但若是他最重要的人其实并不期待他回来，那就更为败兴了。带土是不是不再需要这只视力逐渐下降的眼睛了呢……？

明知胡思乱想只会白白消耗时间，他还是撇不去这份疑虑，脚步逐渐慢下来。共用排水管道的两座高塔间留下的巷子幽暗窄小，空气里沉淀着积年不散的死水味道，陈旧的管道外壁带着锈迹，在半空中织成密密麻麻的桥梁。卡卡西试着捂住自己的右眼。带土对待他的左眼，就像它依旧长在自己身上一样的爱惜，而卡卡西既然是为了成为与他成双成对的那只眼睛而站在他身旁，回来时便自然而然暴露出鲜红的写轮眼。此时那异色的眼瞳在暗夜中光彩艳丽，它转了一圈，将身边的事物收容入眼底。卡卡西记下了那有些不清晰的轮廓，又捂住左眼，望向无人的窄巷。他在心中轻轻咦了一声。

与写轮眼所见的景物不同，一切都轮廓清楚，只是有些扭曲摇动，就如空气化作了荡漾的水波……随即他意识到，这一幕相当熟悉。摇动的空气仅从一点发散出来，那一粒人眼不可见的定点中随即出现一抹暗色。它如水涡般旋转着，最终无声无息地形成一道人影，幽魂似的立在卡卡西眼前。

来人穿着与他式样相同的黑底红云长袍，袖管中隐约透出从宽肩延伸而出的强健的胳膊形状，戴着黑手套的手扶了扶有些歪斜的橙色涡状单孔面具，遮住了不巧露出的一点英朗的下颌线。

“卡卡西……太慢了。”他声音沙哑，不满和焦躁毛毛糙糙地长在话音被气流破开的缝隙里，“为什么捂着眼睛？它又在疼吗？”

“唔，没什么。就是突然想碰碰它……”

宇智波带土从面具之下投来疑虑的一瞥。

他没再追问下去，却也不说话，突然出现在此的晓组织的头领就像块顽固的石头，截断了卡卡西的去路。银发的叛忍放下捂着眼睛的手，隐隐察觉到他的急躁而笑了起来。他快走几步，钻进带土适时环起的臂弯间，双手贴着衣袍下精悍的窄腰边线滑至后背，指尖一收，揪得衣料皱起。他埋进带土颈窝，呼吸着从对方身上传来的驳杂气息，不久前的担忧在汗水和烟尘的味道中一点点融化了：“我回来了。”

“……”将他扣在怀里的手臂猛然收紧。

直到带土把他推到墙边，他仍着迷于嗅闻的动作而不愿抬头。于是带土伸手推着橘色面具转了四分之一圈，扣在脑侧，再低头叼起晓袍的领口。袍子松松垮垮，很快便顺着光滑白皙的胳膊滑落至肘间，露出无袖背心遮不住的肩膀。

卡卡西还是很在意那件不允许他参加的任务。

自从他作为带土的另一只写轮眼而与他一同出现在佩恩面前，两人共同行动就成了默认的铁则，几乎没有打破的时候。唯独这一次带土没有带上他，甚至不告知去向。尽管非常信任这双眼睛在两人之间构建的联系，但卡卡西还是感到被排挤似的而难以释怀。他开不了口打听行动的细节，便只好自己从带土身上寻找和这次行动相关的蛛丝马迹。首先是气味。带土也在他肩上咬着，一阵阵热气呼得卡卡西半身酥麻，几乎贴在墙上发起抖来。这么近的距离上，带土是不是也能闻得见他身上的味道？该不会觉得他的汗味很讨厌吧……又或者带土真能辨认出一丝干燥的雪的气味。

卡卡西抱紧了他，继续抽动鼻尖嗅着。带土身上的气味杂乱，闻起来……很不好惹，是经历过战斗的味道，而且渐渐有股热气从这具肌肉坚实的身躯上升起来了。这些本就搅得卡卡西有些头晕，肋下还覆上一只温热的手掌。顺着他的侧腹，那只大手往上推，最终卡在他腋下，拇指隔着一层手套和一件无袖底衣，按在他胸口的凸起上。肩臂上带来隐约刺痛的啃咬还未结束，那拇指指腹已毫不留情地揉起了在多次情事后被开发得敏感起来的乳头。银发的叛忍呼吸颤抖，不得不放弃了梳理气味的打算，伏在带土肩上小声叫起来。

“……有时我会觉得，不仅仅是视觉共享……就连嗅觉、听觉，我也要分你一些才行。”

他听见一句嘶哑的、没头没脑的嘟囔。

有那么一瞬间，卡卡西心虚地以为自己对黑发男人的体味不太正常的沉迷被发现了，但带土不再开口，而是发狠的在他肩头重重咬下一圈齿痕，又轻舔着伤处，让那处骤然紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松。乳尖已经完全立起来了，在胸前顶出一颗小小的凸起，稍和衣料擦碰上就是一阵电流似的快感，麻麻痒痒地连上半勃的下身。带土那处也鼓成一包，硌在卡卡西腿间，散发着灼热感。那温度和欲求令人难以忽视。几乎是立刻，卡卡西感觉到了深处的穴肉饱含期待意味的短促跳动——他的身体已经开始想要带土的肉棒了。

不行，再忍忍。他从男人的体味中抬起头来，望向管道狭缝间依稀可见的夜空。雨云密布，海浪般翻涌起来，雨水的气息越发凝滞，如有实体般降落在雨之国的土地上。大雨会把他们身上的气味冲刷一空。他不由得有些焦急，撇过头望向仍握着他肩膀不放的黑发男人，却见对方几乎要舔进他的腋窝，黑暗中舌尖带些猩红色，不容抗拒地顶入上臂与胸侧之间相合的窄缝里。两旁软肉不多，却已足够形成适宜的丰软模样，肉缝间被带土的软舌拨弄得水光淋淋，还隐约泛起粉色，几乎像是亲热天堂里描写的女户。卡卡西听见脑子里轰的一声，手已经下意识推到带土的肩膀上去了：“那边，不行……”

“……你以为我要用这边吗？”带土哑着声音开口了。

黑发男人转过头来。面具宽阔的束带遮住了眼睛，只露出鼻尖往下的部分，唇角勾着似笑非笑的弧度。明知他看不见，但卡卡西还是感觉被那视线攫住，身体一僵。他眼睁睁看着带土凑近他的脸颊，咬住面罩的边缘，齿列刮蹭着脸部，随后面罩就像蛇蜕一样滑顺地离开了他的脸。

“真会想……都是哪里学来的啊？”

唇瓣蹭着卡卡西的脸，留下一连串的啄吻，下移后找到了才被放出来的另一双唇，软舌一卷就将没有多少推拒意味的舌尖撩拨出来，像是要品尝味道一样仔细吸吮。这样子的话，就算我想要回答也做不到了呀……？卡卡西的思绪也软绵绵的，有些迷糊起来。

他隐约知道，这样的问话在之前是不会存在的。他们总是同进同出，只要是带土知道的事情，卡卡西也会知道，就好像卡卡西的人生就相当于是他与带土的人生、甚至可说是以带土为主导的人生一般。只因为一次的分头行动，那些无法共享的体验都突然变得那么碍眼，以至于让人想要逐一追问，从对方的描述中得以间接感受，这种心情算是什么呢？……也许就是只同用一双眼睛还不够，就连嗅觉和听觉也想要共享的贪欲吧。

既然会变成这样，那干脆就不要分开好了……这是绝不可能实现的愿望，所以卡卡西暗自掐灭了这一点软弱。

他从带土的唾液里尝到零星的甜味——水蜜桃硬糖的香精味道。为这份不合时宜的孩子气流露，他有些想笑，但唇舌纠缠间他已经有些缺氧，那笑意也如细雪落在手心一般化去。再没有别的味道了。他找不出一丝带土去向的线索。是真的回来得晚了，带土说不定已经洗过澡也换过衣服了。现在的气味也许是在回到雨之国后留下的。他零零碎碎地想着，被吻得不禁仰头，以免流出太多的唾液。带土自然紧追不放，将他在短暂分离后得来的少许氧气再度全数卷走。乳尖始终被揉弄着，那处的感觉由最开始麻麻痒痒的快乐，变成如今又胀又痛的不满足。

“……对、哈啊、对了，礼物……”

卡卡西忽然想起什么，艰难地别开脸，从黑发男人蛮不讲理的亲吻里挣脱出来。对方沉沉喘息着，显然有些不愉快地捏住他的下巴，制止了进一步的逃避。

“什么？”

“我学会了一件事……出远门时，要给……”银发的叛忍话音一顿，“要给认识的人带礼物。他们似乎称之为‘手信’。所以，你有给我准备礼物吗？”

“……没有。凡是认识的人都要送吗？”

“这个嘛……”卡卡西含糊其辞，只庆幸自己没有按原话转述所谓“重要的人”。

倒也没什么。向带土索要礼物并不是愉快的经历。如果不是因为所谓手信就是象征着旅行所去的地方的话，他也不会有多想要。男人嘴角一撇，像是为难又尴尬地沉默了一阵。这模样有些像小时候的带土。卡卡西反倒愧疚起来，几乎想主动舔舔那张抿紧了的唇，表示自己并没有在意了。

在他来得及动作之前，带土握住面具，缓缓将它摘下了。面具落在脚边的水洼里，溅起一团水花。束带除去后，卡卡西终于又一次看见那张伤痕累累的脸。左眼闭着，因缺少眼球而微微凹陷，右眼鲜红如血，浮着卡卡西早已看惯的花纹。右半张脸瘢痕起伏，并不光滑的皮肤有种非人的恐怖感，下唇角留着一道纵行的疤。带土皱眉时，神情中总有一阵再多糖果和糕点也无法挥去的苦涩感。覆着黑手套的手掌揉了揉卡卡西的脸颊，他有些惴惴不安似的，觑着银发叛忍的眼，半晌才闷声道：

“那你有给我带吗？”

“……”卡卡西几乎失声笑起来。他慢吞吞说道：“……这个嘛。”

并不是故意要吊人胃口，只是一时确实不知该怎么回答才好。

带土在极近处凝视他，鲜红色的写轮眼里有某种沉甸甸的情感转动着。随后，他微微阖眼，在卡卡西被唾液浸得湿漉漉的唇上一啄。落在脸颊上的手掌往下滑，一路钻进晓袍里，解下了银发男人的裤子。对方顺从地抬起一条腿，便于他拉扯着裤管将那件蔽体的衣物褪下。高塔底下，管道之间，一片沉滞的黑暗中，他细韧修长的腿露出来，莹白得像只存在于幻想中的月光。要压制住破坏这份无瑕的冲动很难，所以带土托着一侧的小腿，抬到自己肩上，扭头叼住膝弯的嫩肉。卡卡西反手撑在墙上，支着上身，细微的痛楚落在敏感处，令他低吟着缩了缩脚趾。

连着手套，指节推入后穴，开始扩张。与往日不同的满胀感充盈下身。缺失了体温的手套表面沾着降雨之前的凉气，才挤入温热软肉的重重包围间，就惹得穴里阵阵发抖。为了引诱带土露出更多情事间的反应，卡卡西有时不会太过压抑叫声，此时也顺从心意，为连日未使用而重又紧窄的软穴被强迫着敞开而小声闷叫。

加入了手套的厚度之后，体内抽动着的指节就粗得让人有些难受，他不断尝试放松下部的肌肉，却时不时被擦过腺体的快感弄得过电似的头脑空白，内部再度绞紧。很快，带土又将另一根手指一同放进来。这时肠肉间已能在抽插时传出湿濡濡的水声了。膝弯到大腿下部的嫩肉已经被咬得成片泛起粉红，其上还留下不少水迹。带土像是做完标记般满意地落下一吻，又伏身去找还未遭玩弄的另一颗乳粒。黑色的无袖背心紧贴着卡卡西精瘦漂亮的身躯，胸膛上肌肉的起伏明明白白浮现在衣料的褶皱上。始终被拨弄的那一侧乳头明显肿大更胜于另一颗，它虽也挺立着在衣物上顶出透露欲望的一点，但依旧保留着男性乳头的小巧，有时卡卡西因扩张的动作而骤然呼吸急促起来，那颗小东西也立在胸肉上颤巍巍地晃动。眼看着带土的唇抵上那颗仅仅因为滚烫的吐息就发起痒来的小巧乳尖，卡卡西像是希冀又像是放弃似的，绵软而无意义地发出一声喟叹。

黑发男人也紧盯着他，软舌推出，按得那乳尖往一侧歪倒，随后唇也跟着覆上。指节的抽动突然艰难起来——卡卡西挺起上半身，失声呻吟，伏在他胸前的带土发狠般用力吸着那颗奶头，几乎让他错以为自己的胸肉里真的蕴着能被吸出来的乳汁了。

毕竟还是在外面，直冲大脑的快感落下去后，方才失控的叫声转为短促的喘息，在银发叛忍的喉间闷闷滚动。尽管带土并没能吮出什么，但肠肉间兴奋得又湿了一波，淫液顺着手套表面淌至指根，又粘腻地往下继续滑去。稀薄的银色耻毛间，形状称得上优美的性器高高竖起，沉重的伞状顶端坠得那根大小可观的东西随着腰部下意识的扭动而左摇右摆，马眼承不住的腺液令那根东西水光淋淋。

带土知道，这些身体反应意味着卡卡西已经沉浸在性爱里，再过一会儿就会开口求他操进穴里。银发男人忍不了多久，毕竟他已经开始摆动着窄腰，催着贪吃的小穴主动往指头上撞了。他重重吸着脆弱敏感的奶头，眼睛往上瞟去。小痣上滑着一道唾液的痕迹，银发叛忍神情恍惚，摆出完全愿意受他摆布的模样来，那些冷静和理智尽数融化，变成一种色授魂与之中的沉溺和陶醉。

他总是会在这种时候下意识感叹，原来卡卡西也能露出这副模样。

……正因此才会难以对两人间的牵绊感到满足。卡卡西是他太难得到、又不容有失的珍贵宝物。因那盈满了爱欲的脸而短暂恍神后，带土的模样反倒比先前更阴沉了几分。

不顾对方喃喃着的拒绝话语，他硬是往满满当当的后穴里又添入一根手指。填进去时，卡卡西那沙哑撩人的低喘也断了片刻，眉头因痛楚而微微皱起，但穴里湿透了，就像挂满花蜜的窄道，肠肉虽裹得很紧，却丝毫不见干涩。带土便继续用手指奸着那处，勾出一丝丝坠在臀肉间要滴不滴的淫靡滑液来。往乳尖上咬了一口，唤回卡卡西的神智，带土以含糊的话音恶劣发问：“你感觉得到吧？自己都湿成什么样子了……究竟是多喜欢后面挨操啊？”

卡卡西眼瞳一颤，垂眸望向他。那一眼就像是从凶暴海浪间的一叶孤舟上投来。黑发男人因此硬得发痛。他抽回手，任堵不住的淫液又洒落几滴，转而将手上的体液抹在卡卡西窄而性感的胯骨上，再解开裤子。那根粗大的东西颜色深于卡卡西，因其上筋络分明而更显狰狞，只是放出来，卡卡西都觉得自己身上又热了几分。

他的脑子已经被快感搅得不太清醒了，循着习惯，他主动将穴口往那硕大的龟头上贴，嗓音里混杂着喘息声，他低声道：“帮帮我……带土……”

如他所愿，那根肉物抵入相对而言依旧紧窄了些的肠道，在他拔高的哑声浪叫中急躁地挺进，一寸寸破开尚未完全适宜这异物大小的穴肉，带来阵阵胀满得近于撕裂的恐惧与酸软感。手指碰不到的深处也受到龟头的侵犯，虽是可怜地收缩了一阵，却还是只能向这根性具敞开，将它裹含在一片情色的湿热中。银发叛忍体内实在太过软弱可欺，带土忍不住剥夺了让他习惯性器的时间，挺着腰小幅度操起来。卡卡西浑身一抖，前端射出一小股薄薄的腺液。那一瞬间，带土似乎透过写轮眼看见了自己……紧皱着眉的，丑陋的疤痕扭作一团，汗珠还挂在下颌角上。

他意识到方才卡卡西爽得失了神，以至于两人的眼睛短暂连接了一下。

甜腻而热烈的交缠令他一时忘记了几天前曾从卡卡西的眼睛那儿接收到画面一事。但现在他想起来了，并且随之而来的一种冰冷的情绪猛然升腾，重新占据了他的胸腔。他握着那截窄胯，动作激烈地顶入最深处。银发的忍者被撞得后背紧挨在墙上，肩胛骨硌得发疼，但在翻搅后穴带起的铺天盖地的快感中，那一点点痛楚不过是起到了提味作用的调料而已。浸透了情爱意味的呻吟声接连不断，渐渐合上了深夜的云层间隐约的雷鸣。大雨落下来了。管道遮挡不住的雨水打在他们头上、身上，冲淡了地上残余的淫液痕迹，也敲打着地上的面具，令它发出清脆的击响。

雨水打湿了那头银发，几缕发丝垂在额前，平常有着令敌人闻风丧胆的名声的男性忍者露出几分狼狈的模样，像是不知道自己做错了什么的大型犬只般呆呆望着自己敞开双腿迎入的男人。带土心知肚明，卡卡西确实没有做错什么。他只是让带土意识到了，就算自己不在他身边，那些令他出神的情感体验也能从与带土无关的地方得来，甚至就只是看星星。那天夜里传来的画面中只有一片茫茫的星空。当然不像现在这样，视角因外力的顶弄而不由自主地晃动，也没有情动的泪水痕迹，卡卡西只是一个人看着星星，但那明明是他的卡卡西……为什么卡卡西不能只为了他而产生情绪波动呢？可做不到这一点绝非卡卡西的错，是带土因贪欲失去了理智，正过度索求着而已。他只是不习惯与卡卡西分开。在他把卡卡西捡回身旁，豢养起来之前……他们明明曾分别过那么长的时间啊。那时的星空和夜风，何曾让带土这般嫉妒过呢。

可再怎么于撕裂自己的痛苦中责备着自己，那股冰冷的情感也无法消退。肠肉在操弄中渴求地吮着粗大的肉棒。肉物一旦退出，便遇上外头的雨，再进入时肠肉虽会因凉意而紧缩，但热乎乎的淫水一泡，那些许冰凉就散去了。带土只能使力捅进最深处，以求自己尽快从交缠中平静下来。穴口汁水淋漓，溅得深黑卷曲的耻毛也结成一团。在银发忍者抽噎似的叫声中，他半晌才蓄足了勇气，一边深深埋入卡卡西体内，一边朝他喃喃道：“对不起……”

“对不起，带土……”

近乎同一时间，卡卡西也道歉了。

带土有些怔愣。

卡卡西抬手挽住他的脖颈，凑上来胡乱亲吻他的脸颊。有什么湿湿凉凉的东西在那些零碎的吻里离开了。应该是雨珠吧？带土也不太确定。

银发忍者吻过了完好的左半张脸，唇瓣又寻去布满伤痕的那一侧。他悄声说着，话音几乎在雨水击打管道而发出的隆隆响动中淹没而去：“对不起，我骗你的，我给你带了礼物……不要伤心了。”

“……”

“我去爬了一座雪山，山顶上有一间小木屋，屋主已经死了很多年，尸体落在门外……他的房间里有一本日记。那人记下的都是些很奇怪的话，比如说，他认为星星是会相互靠近的，就像两颗大小不等的球放在沙子表面上，轻的那颗会向重的那颗缓慢地陷落……那天晚上我看着星星，想着，原来那些小小的光芒也有各自的重量，也会受彼此吸引，最后落在一起，在某种平衡中绕着对方旋转……那时我就决定好了要送你什么。”吻从带土的伤痕间沙沙滑过，“刚刚我只是在闹别扭，所以不想告诉你而已。不要伤心了。”

“……我没有在伤心。”带土努力让自己的声音听起来不为所动一些，“不是因为那个，不是礼物的缘故。”

“爱哭鬼。”

像小时候那样，银发忍者轻声说道。

雨下得太大了，那些交织的排水管道中仿佛有河流奔涌，振荡的闷响在高塔之间回旋。雷鸣般的低响中，银发忍者动起了腰，主动吞吃稍稍滑出体外的阴茎，软肉一圈圈吮着，极尽痴缠。淋透了的晓袍挂在他的小臂上，一边滴着水，一边随着腰身摇摆的动作而晃动。阴茎根部重新没入柔软的臀肉间。几根耻毛似乎也一并挤进去了，磨得穴口又痒又疼。带土握在他胯骨上的手劲大了些，随即体内的硬物带着灼人的热度，快速进出起来。动作不如先前蛮横粗野，但腰劲还是很大，每次抽插，肉棒表面凸起的脉络便重重刮蹭过肠壁上敏感的腺体，卡卡西的性器应着那力道一抖，淫水流到小腹上，立刻就在雨中稀释了。

“带土、带土……”银发湿透的男人短促叫了几声。他绷紧的小腹上隐约透出内部挺动着的性器痕迹，而浅色的阴茎终于被操得马眼大张，射出浓浓的浊精。本就紧窒的后穴同时痉挛，一圈媚肉正好绞在冠状沟之间，带土正抵在肠道深处，爽得头皮发麻，精关一松，浓精就灌了卡卡西一肚子，小腹都微微凸起。

拔出阴茎后，穴里止不住地流出肠液和精液的混合物，顺着腿根往下滴，染脏了一片积水。卡卡西还没从高潮里缓过神来，眼神空白，吐息凌乱，舌尖软绵绵地搭在唇间，一副来不及收回嘴里的模样。带土觉得这模样色情得可恨，便又往尚且敏感的后穴里插入两根手指。操开了的穴肉并不怎么抵抗就吞下去而复返的指节，在它们的抠挖下舒服得不时痉挛一阵。直到卡卡西从延绵的快感中恢复神智，哑着声音要带土拔出手指，那裹在黑手套里的指节才勾着粘稠的体液，离开湿热泥泞的后穴。

他两腿发软，不得不勾着带土的脖颈，才能站住。性事后的满足让他一时不太计较淋雨的不适，以近乎享受的心情与带土静静拥抱着。过了一会儿，他懒懒道：“好舒服……奖励，想要吗？”

“奖励什么？”

黑发男人笑了一声，明显是顺着他的问话而随口作答。他便也笑道：“你在神威空间里自己找一找吧，我没力气了。”

“拿出来的可不一定是我的奖励。”带土道。

闻言，卡卡西挑了挑眉。

带土脸上露出了他所熟悉的、偷偷藏了一颗糖想要分给他时的愉快神情。他们与斑一同住在地下时，带土常干这种事。黑发男人伸手往虚无的空洞里摸索，不一会儿便取出一根银色的筒状物来，两端粗细不同，都以玻璃片封住。那献宝似的得意模样还没能持续三秒，他就因为那东西与印象中颇微妙的不同之处而显得怔愣起来。反倒是卡卡西神态自若，取过它，自顾自介绍道：

“你看，这是望远镜。精度上有调整，所以适合用来观星。不过是很没用的东西吧？尤其在雨之国，一周之中只有周日能够期待一下晴朗的夜空。就算想要用于侦查，大概也会因为精度太高而……唔？你怎么了？”

卡卡西疑惑地看着带土，而带土神情变幻不定，定定注视着那只望远镜。过了一会儿，他又将手伸入空间中，取出另一根同样两端粗细不同、以玻璃片封口的银色筒状物来。

“送给你的。”他把那样东西塞进卡卡西手里，顺势取走了望远镜。

卡卡西愣愣接过，捧着它粗略打量。几乎与那根望远镜一模一样，但粗端置放磨砂玻璃，细端只留着约一指宽的小孔。他举起这只银色的圆筒，闭着一只眼睛，用写轮眼望去。

光线很弱，筒里的风景也无比幽暗，但依旧有微光在玻璃片之间折射再折射，映着花纸、彩色玻璃碎和纸片剪成的活灵活现的小狗，形成一片光怪陆离。看不出具体的图案，似乎也没有什么意义，只是很漂亮，就像小孩子的玩具那般廉价的漂亮、晶莹而多变。他转动圆筒，里头的玻璃碎片发出沙啦沙啦的声音，迷幻的风景又变了，筒中闪烁着赤色，两片小狗形状的花纸挨在一起，亲亲密密的。下降的视力令这片景象如同隔着薄雾一般朦胧而柔和。

“这是什么？”他喃喃问道。

“……万花筒。”大雨中，男人嘶哑的声音顿了顿，“在明亮的地方观赏，也许会好看些。用来打发时间还是可以的吧。不过，也没什么大用处就是了。那个、回来路上见到一群小孩子拿着它玩得很开心，我……”

卡卡西捧着那枚圆筒，极小心的将它从眼前移开。

就连呼吸也克制着，那双用于杀人的手平稳地托着盛满脆弱幻境的万花筒，他希冀地望向带土，无声示意他挨近来。带土噤了声，凑到银色圆筒前，望进观察孔中。卡卡西在他耳边以气声问道：“看见了吗？……红月亮。”

念出自己所属组织名字的谐音后，他似乎有片刻恍神，但带土以孩子气的惊奇眼神回看他时，那分了心的模样立刻消逝了。银发的叛忍朝着带土，眼眸弯弯地笑起来。

佩恩敲了敲议事厅的门，不等里面的人回应，便推门而入。

他知道里面有人。那两人并未隐匿气息，大大方方显示着自己的存在。但佩恩没能猜到总是形影不离的两人正在做什么……说来也并不是多么伤风败俗的事情。只是旗木卡卡西蜷在椅子旁，脸颊伏在黑袍男人的膝盖上，眯着眼任那人替自己擦头发而已。

佩恩站在高背椅旁，银发的忍者一抬眼便能望见他。那名声在外的杀人利器此刻温顺得惊人，满脸昏昏欲睡，只强撑着向这名同僚露出礼节性的微笑。

晓组织的首领手上拿着毛巾，那张橘色的水涡状面具转过来，朝佩恩稍一歪头，表示疑惑。佩恩道：“雨重新下起来了。可以保持现状吗？”

“没关系，已经没有需要它停下的理由了。”黑袍男人答道。

得到想要的答案后，佩恩扭头走出了议事厅。他听见背后窸窣的低语声：“……因私废公……”确实，确实如此。他无声叹了口气，离开时出于礼节而带上了门。


End file.
